Les X ne sont pas des Nains
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Kouen loucha sur la feuille en même temps qu'il écrivait les relevés. Sa plume fit une immense rature et ses yeux s'agrandirent pour accorder toute leur attention sur la feuille du benjamin du trio.


_Références ... original je vais dire. Je pense bien qu'il y a quelques personnes qui en passant par ici connaîtrons les Donjons de Naheulbeuk ? Chez moi il n'y a personne. Alors ils comprennent pas. Même avec la vidéo " Combien faut-il de nain pour creuser un tunnel de 28 mètres dans du granit ? " trouvable sur Youtube. D'ailleurs si vous ne l'avez pas vu, allez la voir pour comprendre la suite. C'est pas bien important mais ... c'est toujours utile puis-je dire._

_Disclamaire : Rien, rien absolument rien ne appartient. Même le calcul. Tout est à Shinobu Ohtaka ou à Pen-of-Chaos._

* * *

><p>-J'AI FINI !<p>

Kouha entra dans le bureau de son frère en fracas et fanfares, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kouen et Koumei étaient attablés et comptabilisaient les impôts encaissés ce mois-ci.

-Voila ! Maintenant que j'ai fini ce calcul je peux vous aider !

Kouha s'était déjà assis entre ses deux frères en disant ceci. Il avait laissé sa feuille entre les mains de Koumei qui s'en sortait le mieux en calcul du trio.

- …

-Un problème Koumei ? Demanda l'aîné devant le silence du cadet.

Pour toute réponse Koumei lui passa la feuille avant de soufler un bon coup. Kouen pouvait sentir qu'il se retenait à grand peine de questionner Kouha. Ce dernier ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'avaient ses aînés. Ses calculs étaient juste. Non ?

Kouen loucha sur la feuille en même temps qu'il écrivait les relevés. Sa plume fit une immense rature et ses yeux s'agrandirent pour accorder toute leur attention sur la feuille du benjamin du trio.

-Kouha, c'est faux, lâcha Kouen ne comprenant absolument pas comment son frère avait put trouver pareil résultat.

-HEIIIN?! Mais si c'est juste ! Ça fait 48 ! s'indigna le troisième prince.

-Tu as oublié de calculer les X, expliqua Koumei.

-Mais non. Je les ai compté eux aussi !

Les deux aînés se regardèrent et demandèrent une explication au plus jeune.

-Les X je les ai convertie en nain, expliqua Kouha comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

-En nain ? Releva Koumei.

-Que vient faire des nains dans cette histoire ? Kouen regardait son frère de travers.

-Mais c'est Koumei, Kouen jette un œil au sus mentionné qui était effaré de l'accusation.

-Alors, Koumei, que vient faire des nains dans le calcul ? Interrogea Kouen.

-Mais je lui ai jamais dit qu'il devait remplacer les X par des nains, se justifia-t-il.

-Mais si. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais remplacer les X par ce que je voulais ! Se justifia à son tour Kouha.

-Par des chiffres ! Pas des nains ! Rectifia Kouen en mettant une claque derrière la tête de son frère.

-Mais ! Puisque les X sont des nains j'ai juste tout de même ?!

-Si on oublie les X qui ne sont pas compté dans le calcul c'est juste mais …, hésita Koumei.

-C'est faux. Tu retournes dans le salon refaire ce calcul. Et tu laisses ta feuille ici. Tu recommences sur une feuille propre, ordonna Kouen.

Kouha partit du bureau en rechignant qu'ils n'étaient pas juste avec lui. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et marcha tel un éléphant dans le couloir. Ses pas finirent tout de même par s'éloigner.

-Des nains …, Koumei avait du mal à ce remettre de la facétie de leur frère.

-Mais il est vrai que si les X avait vraiment été des nains ils aurait eut juste, souligna Kouen.

Les deux aînés jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier tout de même le calcul.

_X=nain_

_(3Xx2)+(((1Xx2)x2)x5)+((3X+1X)x2)+(2Xx2)+((1Xx2)x2)+4X+2X_

_=6+(4x5)+(4x2)+4+(2x2)+4+2_

_=6+20+8+4+4+4+2_

_=48_

Kouen eut l'idée de retourner la feuille en voyant un point d'encre imbibé au verso. Il fut aussi surpris que Koumei. Apparemment leur frère voulait le leur dire mais avait renoncer à l'idée. Après tout, les deux aînés n'auraient pas été content de lui donner les livres où ils piochaient leur calcul. Même si Kouha c'était trahi tout seul en donnant la référence et en barrant à moitié sa phrase.

_Si, on se fit aux livres des Naheul-Beuhk's il faut 48 nains pour creuser un tunnel de 28 mètres dans du granit. Elles sont sympa vos références. Vous me prêter vos livres ?_

* * *

><p><em>La vraie réponse au calcul est … ! Voila ! Si il y a des matheux(euses) passant par là, peut être vous amuserez-vous à trouver la réponse ! Sinon armez-vous de votre précieuse amie : la calculatrice !<em>

_Oui, le nom " Naheulbeuk " a été modifié. Après tout c'est pas censé exister chez eux._


End file.
